


but i love the way it hurts

by Fantasia_fanfiction



Series: AoS one shots [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Around 2x06 I guess, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, One Shot, and no-one can take that away from me, cause I just love them so much, literally I will never stop loving them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasia_fanfiction/pseuds/Fantasia_fanfiction
Summary: Because it's the same every time!""There is no in between! We have this huge thing like a blazing inferno but we just can't control the fire. We let the flames consume us and then they burn us up from the inside out, and I can't do that any more!"Hunter's eyes are boring into hers again.You know I don't ever mean to hurt you."
Relationships: Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse
Series: AoS one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762393
Kudos: 11





	but i love the way it hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Came up with this last night after watching 2x06. Kinda hate it now but what the hell let's just post it anyways
> 
> Vaguely inspired by Eminem & Rihanna "love the way you lie"

It's not long into Hunter's persisting arguments and unrelenting search for an honest reason as to why they're like this that she finally lets loose.

"Why can't we just get along like civilised people?" She can feel his voice ringing through her head again. "I don't see why there can't be a truce here. I'm giving you an olive branch, so why can't you take it?"

This is the point when she finally snaps.

"Because it's the same every time!" Bobbi shouts. "There is no in between! We have this huge thing like a blazing inferno but we just can't control the fire. We let the flames consume us and then they burn us up from the inside out, and I can't do that any more!" 

Hunter's eyes are boring into hers again. It's always been uncanny, how he seems to be able to look through her gaze and see inside her soul. He's the only one who can read her like that, and they both know it, but to wield something like that is both an extraordinary asset and dangerous weapon. It was always like that between them - their words seemed to cut like knives, because slicing into one another like that was the only way they really knew how to express their feelings.

Hunter is the one to break the silence.

"You know I don't ever mean to hurt you." In that moment, his expression looks as fragile as glass and Bobbi is terrified she'll shatter him once more. "I know." She whispers. She can feel herself being incinerated from the inside out once more, feelings she had tried to pack away a long time ago igniting once more. He just watches - he watches as she goes up in flames, as she burns. But that's the way they'll always end up, and if she's being honest, she knows she'll always love the way it hurts.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for putting up with me lol


End file.
